


The Witch Fic

by softdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Witches, but in a good way, josh is kinda scary, joshler - Freeform, they raise a child together, this is my first fic ever, tyler is a tiny angel, witch fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdun/pseuds/softdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man makes a deal with a witch to find his soulmate, at the cost of their firstborn child. Ironically, his soulmate made the exact same deal with a different witch, with the same cost. Tyler and Josh are witches and they have to raise a child together and its really gay :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Hate Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first time writing a fic ever so i hope you like it, i hope my writing style isnt super weird, i just thought this would be a fun thing to try. i will update regularly and definitely finish the story! thx for reading!

Claire looked at the child in her arms, her anxiety growing. Her husband, Henry, was laying next to her, very nervous as well. They had just had their first child, and after arriving home, were very concerned on what was about to transpire. 

They had both made deals with witches. 

Ironically, they had both asked for the same thing: to find their soul mate. The deal costs one’s first born child. So were two witches about to appear in their house?

“Henry, I’m scared. What do you think the witches are gonna look like? What do you think is going to happen to our baby?” Claire questioned.

He replied, “I’m not sure, but they definitely won’t hurt her. Witches don’t do stuff like that. Besides, it’s pretty convenient that we don’t really want children, y’know?”

Claire looked at him. “Yeah, I guess this did… work out okay. But still, we don’t know what the witches look like! What if they’re terrifying?”

They both looked at the child. Henry said, “They’re probably harmless.”

Just then, there was a loud swoosh sound by a window, and then a burst of red smoke. The couple was temporarily blinded. As the smoke cleared from the living room, a tall hooded figure could be made out. Fearfully, Claire called out, “Who’s there?” with a shaky voice. A man (boy?) walked closer to them, staring at Henry. 

His voice boomed out, “Henry, it is time. Please hand over the child.”

Henry stared at the man before him (who was, admittedly, fairly intimidating, red eyeliner and all) and nervously clasped his hands together, mumbling, “Well, the thing is, uh, sir, that my wife h”— There came a sudden knock from the front door. The witch’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he stood frozen in his stance as Henry went to open the door. There stood the second witch, bright eyed and adorned in many, many flowers. His face broke into a giant smile as he entered the home, taking in everything and everyone at once, until his eyes fell onto the first witch.

Flower boy raised his eyebrows, smile weakening, and quickly asked, “Who are you?” The witch stalked over to the boy questioning him, glaring, and growled, “I am Joshua, a witch, here to take this child as I rightfully should. I made a deal with this man,” he said, pointing to Henry, “five years ago. Who are you?”

At this the flower boy’s eyes grew even wider, shrinking underneath Joshua’s glare. But still, he retained a certain amount of enthusiasm, and stated boldly, “I am Tyler! I am also confused. You see, I’m a witch too, and I made a deal as well, with Claire here, five years ago. I need to take the child.”


	2. Chapter 2

Claire and Henry sat awkwardly next to the two witches, who were inches apart, Joshua leering down at Tyler in an attempt to frighten him. Tyler seemed unfazed, but the taller witch was certainly scaring everyone else in the room. Including the baby, who started to cry. Tyler immediately turned to the baby, but Joshua followed Tyler with his eyes. 

“Oh no we frightened the child!” Tyler said loudly, scaring the baby more. He stared at her, then at Claire.

“Could I hold her?”

Claire smiled at Tyler, who beamed back at her, and handed him the baby. He started gently rocking her and lightly bouncing up and down, full of energy. Joshua walked back over to Tyler, angrier than before.

“You cannot take the child it is my duty to raise her to be a witch!”

“Well that’s my duty too and she likes me more than you!”

As the two witches argued, Claire and Henry took some time to observe their appearances. They didn’t really look like… traditional witches. Joshua looked stronger and taller than Tyler, but with bright red hair that constantly waved back and forth, like fire. He wore draped dark clothing, and looked like he was about to kill Tyler. Tyler was small and very passionate, with dark fluffy hair surrounded by a beautiful flower crown. He had on a huge white sweater and baby blue shorts, and knee socks. He had large brown eyes and looked very soft. Joshua looked very angry and they looked very weird together.

“YOU IMBECILE I AM TIRED OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS NOW LET ME TAKE THE CHILD,” shouted Joshua as he reached for the child in Tyler’s arms. The baby started to cry loudly, and Tyler shielded her from the taller witch.

“YOU’RE SCARING THE BABY YOU’RE NOT SUITED FOR PARENTHOOD,” Tyler tried shouting as loud as Joshua. 

In the midst of their fighting, Claire came up with an idea.

“You guys, what if you both raised the child?”

Tyler’s mouth fell open slightly, and his eyes met Joshua’s, who was wearing a look of disgust.

Tyler muttered, “What would the Order think?”

Joshua looked down at the floor, thinking, then met Tyler’s gaze again.

“It is not technically against the rules, but”—

“I wouldn’t mind raising a child with you! Even though you do have an anger issue. I get very lonely though, it would be nice to make a friend!”

“I do not want to be friends,” Joshua spit out, but tried to regain his composure after he realized Tyler had stepped back.

“I will raise the child with you, but only to avoid angering the Order.”

Tyler failed to fight off a smile, and turned to Claire.

“Thank you for the idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! thank you so much for all of your support it means so much to me! i will probably be posting a chapter every couple of days, and there will probably be around twenty maybe idk. thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so now that the setting is formed some cute stuff will start to happen stay tuned!!

They were now in Tyler’s car, Joshua sitting in the passenger seat cradling the baby. The departure had consisted of a lot of bickering, confusion, Tyler freaking out over his lack of a baby seat, Tyler giving Claire and Henry his e-mail address in case they ever wanted to contact him, and Joshua mocking the fact that Tyler had an e-mail. The two had decided to live in Joshua’s home, which was closer to civilization than Tyler’s was.

“Do I make a left at this street?”

Joshua looked up from the child in his arms.

“No, you still have three miles to go.”

The smaller witch sighed in frustration, while Joshua studied him briefly. He found Tyler to be… overwhelming most of the time. But, at least he wasn’t evil or anything. Joshua decided that he would be patient with the boy, given that they would have to live together for many years. Also because of the feeling Joshua got when he frightened Tyler at one point during their argument back at Henry’s home. He never meant to scare anyone, anger was just how he had always gotten his point across. He looked down at the child in his arms, which had finally stopped crying. He wanted to be a good father, but he didn’t know what that meant. He had never had one. 

“JOSH PL EASE PAY ATTENTION I AM IN NEED OF YOUR DIRECTION” Tyler shouted loudly, snapping Josh out of his thought process. 

He looked at Tyler.

“Did you just call me Josh?”

“DO I TURN LEFT HERE”

“Yes but my name is Joshua”

Tyler turned left onto a windy road in a forest. He blushed.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking straight you weren’t answering me also JoshiscuterthanJoshua”

“What does that- oh…” said Josh, successfully remembering what the word ‘cute’ meant. He hadn’t used it in a very long time. 

“You think my name is cute? What makes it cuter than other names? I am confused.”

Tyler was now blushing very hard, wishing he had said nothing.

“I shouldn’t have said anything its stupid I’m sorry. Is this where I’m supposed to turn right?” 

Josh quietly said yes, and then went back to thinking for awhile. The car was silent for a few minutes before he gathered the courage to say:

“Thank you, by the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM S O SORRY I WENT ON VACATION FOR A LONG FUCKING TIME AND I JUST DIDNT WRITE BUT IM BACK NOW <3

The witches finally arrived at Josh’s home, after driving down many roads located deep within some sort of forest. It was on the top of a hill, hidden by trees until they got close enough to it. When Tyler saw it he audibly gasped. 

“Joshua your house is so extremely beautiful! I love the trees so much. You don’t seem to have many flowers though...” Tyler murmured worriedly.

Josh’s heart sank for a second, before Tyler, who looked at him and went back to his normal grin, said,

“It’s okay, I can help you plant some.”

He parked the car, and immediately ran to the other side, staring at Josh in anticipation. Josh was entirely confused.

“Tyler.. what are you doing..?” 

Tyler raised his eyebrows.

“I’m here to take the child from you?? You most likely have some sort of magical security code, correct? At my family’s house, it takes at least five minutes to get inside! It’s very secure!” the smaller witch bragged.

Josh tried to maintain his composure as he got out of the car. As much as he hated to admit it, Tyler was extremely amusing. He must have been one of those witches that grew up far away from human civilization, with only his family as company. Most witches tried to assimilate somewhat with humans, since they were very similar creatures. In fact, humans could even become witches. That was the whole point of the baby pact. 

Josh was again snapped out of his thought process by one of the most ridiculous situations he had ever gotten himself into. Somehow, in the midst of handing Tyler the child, the witches’ hands were accidentally intertwined together. Tyler met Josh’s eyes fearfully and jumped away from him immediately, with the baby in his arms.

“I AM SO SORRY JOSH I DO NOT KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED I SWEAR I DID NOT DO IT ON PURPOSE OH MY S T A RS.”

Josh was blushing very hard but then realized that his face being red would probably make Tyler think he was angry with him, so he tried to stop blushing.

He looked at Tyler.

“Its okay, don’t worry about it.”

He passed Tyler to climb up the many stairs to his front door, muttering ‘oh my stars’ as he did. Tyler followed him, too relieved to defend his unique exclamations. Josh proceeded to show Tyler the passcode to his very underwhelming lock box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also 4/20 lmaooo


End file.
